Projeto Do Outro Lado
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fics PHr. Rating variado.


Nome: Nosso Mundo

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: K+

Foco: Pansy/Hermione

Capa da Fic: -

**N.A.:** _Essa fic é exclusivamente para a Tai, para um Projeto que estamos na cabeça faz um tempo. Espero que goste, anjo, só pra ti._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Nosso Mundo**

_por Doomsday_

Olhou para o lado, fitando o rosto dela na multidão de rostos. Ela estava ao lado de Potter, sorrindo, segurando pelo rosto, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, lágrimas caindo dos olhos castanhos enormes. Ela havia conseguido. Ela havia ajudado Potter a vencer o Dark Lord. Todos ao redor dele comemoravam, ele mesmo sorria do que havia feito. Observou-a. Ela estava feliz, ela estava chorado de felicidade. As roupas sujas, rasgadas, manchadas de sangue de ferimentos que ela nem ao menos sentia. A viu abraçar Potter, a viu abraçar várias pessoas, e a viu virar-se em sua direção, o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto.

Seus joelhos doeram, já fazia tempo que estava naquela mesma posição. Apenas olhando ao redor, apenas observando como as pessoas estavam felizes. Não sabia o que sentir. A queda do Dark Lord lhe abria um novo leque. Um leque de possibilidades, de novos ganhos. Olhou para o lado esquerdo. Os Death Eaters mortos, os que foram pegos, os que estavam a pedir ajuda, a dizerem que estavam enfeitiçados. Tudo mudaria, tudo seria diferente quando as pessoas voltassem a viver.

"Está sangrando."

Aquela voz. Virou o rosto, os cabelos sujos de poeira caindo na frente de um dos seus olhos. Mirou o rosto a seu lado, crispando os lábios, observando como as mãos dela se moviam segurando um pano contra o corte que estava em seu braço. Os cabelos dela estavam sujos de poeira, terra e alguma outra coisa, as mãos dela estavam sujas também, e ela parecia importar-se em amarrar o pano em seu braço.

"Vamos levar todos para St. Mungus." Hermione disse, seus olhos colados no ferimento do braço de Pansy. "Os Aurores... vão levar vocês."

"Não preciso de ajuda." Disse, apesar de ainda não ter afastado o braço das mãos dela.

"Eu sei." Respondeu, dessa vez terminando o que estava fazendo e subindo os olhos para os olhos dela. "Você nunca precisa de ninguém."

Levantou-se, vendo-a levantar-se também. Fitou-a por alguns segundos. Parkinson tentara entregar Harry a Voldemort. Tentara vê-lo morto, mas falhara. E Pansy via que Hermione poderia estar séria, mas seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de felicidade. E queria sentir a felicidade dela, queria sentir aquela dita felicidade que as pessoas ao redor sentiam pelo fim de algo. Mas não sentia. Sentia que com a mudança, com as diferenças, coisas demais aconteceriam; só não tinha certeza se seriam coisas boas.

"Você é cega como eles, Granger." Respondeu, balançando a cabeça, sorrindo o único sorriso que nunca usara para Granger: um sorriso verdadeiro. Era apenas levantar de lábios, bem pouco nos cantos, mas era um sorriso. "As coisas vão mudar, as pessoas vão mudar. Acha que seu mundo vai continuar igual?"

Hermione não respondeu, sabia sobre o que ela estava falando. Sabia que o mundo mudaria, que as coisas não aconteceriam do mesmo modo. Porém, ela enfrentaria, ficaria do lado certo, seria feliz com as decisões que tomara.

"Nosso mundo, Pansy. Nosso mundo." Pansy observou os olhos castanhos de Hermione, vendo como ela fitava e aquela felicidade não abalava-se.

_"Nosso mundo."_ Repetiu, percebendo que ela sorria para si.

"Acostume-se com isso agora, sim?"

A viu virando-se, saindo para perto dos amigos novamente. Os Aurores aproximaram-se de seu grupo, alguns apenas mirando, alguns começando a segurar os prisioneiros para serem levados para o Ministério. Observou como Granger olhou por cima do próprio ombro, sorrindo fracamente para si, como se aquilo lhe garantisse que ela estava falando sério sobre o mundo já não star dividido. Abaixou a cabeça sorrindo, quando visse Granger da próxima vez talvez pudesse confirmar aquilo: que o mundo era delas.

_Fim_


End file.
